Support
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for 100 tales. Prompt was decisions. Adam and Lindsay help each other out.


Prompt: decisions

"Come on, Adam," Lindsay said, trying to shove him away from the bar and toward the object of his not so subtle desire, "She's all alone over there. Go talk to her."

"I can't. What do I say?"

"Ask her to dance?" Lindsay suggested, "Buy her a drink. Say 'hello, Jessica.'"

"What comes after that? I say 'hello, Jessica' and she says, 'hey what's your name again?'"

Lindsay sighed, "She knows your name. She talked to you just yesterday."

"About a case. She didn't come over to talk to me; she came over to talk about a DNA sample."

"Okay, listen Adam, I mean this very lovingly," Lindsay said, patting his shoulder, "You need to make a decision here. Either you're going to get yourself a pair and talk to her or you're going to be alone and miserable while she finds someone else."

Adam glared at her, "You should be a motivational speaker, seriously."

Lindsay smiled, "Thank you. Now, go talk to her. She likes sex on the beach."

"WHAT?" Adam said, his voice squeaking.

"The drink, moron, the drink. Just go."

Adam took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and headed over to the lovely female detective. Lindsay thought he looked like he was heading off for war.

"Boys, they're so difficult." She sighed as her own boy headed over, "So difficult."

&&&&&&

"I need help," Adam said as he slammed into her office a few days later.

"With what?" Lindsay said, "Evidence problems?"

"Jessica problems. I asked her out."

Lindsay smiled, "And?"

"She said yes."

"Adam that's wonderful. What's the problem?"

His eyes widened and he gestured wildly with his hands, "She said yes. She said yes."

"Yes, that's generally the answer you want when you ask a girl out. Again, what's the problem?"

"She said yes. She wants to go to dinner with me. Dinner, with her and I and…and talking."

"So, go, eat, talk."

Adam's eyes widened further if that was possible, "Seriously, dudette, you must be kidding me. I did okay over drinks and a few very short moments in the hall, but hours of sustained conversations with a goddess like Jess will cause me to spontaneously combust from loserness."

"Oh, Adam," Lindsay said, moving around her desk to stand next to him, "You're crazy and because you are so crazy I'm going to tell you something. It's something that, if you ever share with anyone, I will hurt you deeply."

"What is it?"

"Well, number one is, despite what you seem to think you are in fact, and it might hurt to hear this…really hot."

"What?" he said, pulling back and frowning at her, "Are you making fun of me?"

"No," she said, smiling gently at him, "Adam, you are seriously good looking. You've got a nice body, the beard is sexy, your hair is adorable, and your eyes, I mean, come on Adam, you have some seriously amazing eyes."

"Are you…hitting on me?"

Lindsay smacked him on the arm several time, "Hey, okay," he said, "You're not, you're not hitting on me. Just stop."

"I'm trying to tell you," she continued, "That while I think of you as an adorable brother type that to another woman who doesn't you are quite the catch."

"Oh, so it's like how I never have naked dreams about you even though you're really pretty. Well except that one time, but it was only because you told me you wanted to be Lara Croft."

Lindsay giggled, "See that right there…it's so adorable. You are adorable, and you can totally carry a conversation with anyone, even Jessica Angell."

Adam smiled, "Okay, okay, I can do this. Thanks, dudette," he said, kissing her head.

"Anytime," she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Danny came in then, and Adam took one look at his face and ran, "Bye, Lindsay."

She sighed as she watched him go, a little smile playing on her lips. Then she looked at Danny and the smile dropped, "I need coffee."

&&&&&&

"I had a really nice time tonight," Jess said as she and Adam stopped in front of her apartment.

"I'm glad. Sorry about, you know, spilling chocolate cake on you."

She smiled, "That's okay. Less for me to eat anyway, better for the hips."

"You have amazing hips," Adam turned red and stuttered, "Uh, I mean…"

"Thank you," Jess said, smiling again and moving closer. It was only an inch, but it brought her firmly into his personal space.

"You're welcome. Would you…I mean, if I promised not to spill chocolate on you and not compliment any of your body parts below your neck, would you maybe want to go out with me again?"

Jess laughed, and her smiled widened, "Yes, I would go out with you again, Adam, no maybe about it."

Adam moved closer this time, leaning in slowly, giving her plenty of time to move back. When his lips pressed against hers it was soft, his lips capturing her bottom lips between them, tugging softly until her mouth slipped open so he could deepen the kiss.

His tongue slid against hers as they sought to learn every crevice of each other's mouths. Adam's hands slid up to tangle in her hair, one cupping her head. He pulled back after several minutes, nipping at her bottom lip and giving it a parting kiss before moving back all the way.

"Goodnight, Jessica."

Jessica, her legs not quite steady took a moment, staring into his eyes and nearly swooning before she opened her door, "Night Adam."

Adam smiled and waited for her door to close before he fell against the railing of the stairs.

He owed Lindsay for this. He was going to have to like, buy her the new Madden or something.

&&&&&&

When Adam went to present Lindsay with her new game the next day her office was tense, fraught with pain and anger. Danny stomped out past him and Lindsay wouldn't look away from her paper. Her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"I brought you a present," he said, awkwardly, setting it on her desk, "Because, uh, things went well, things went great with Jess actually."

"That's great Adam," she said, eyes still down, "We could maybe talk about it more later, over lunch."

Adam nodded, turning to leave, but stopping a second and putting a hand on Lindsay's shoulder, "You know, you're amazing, Lindsay, you're all those things you said about me yesterday and a thousand more and…you shouldn't doubt yourself like I did. You should just go for it, whatever you want."

Lindsay looked up now and smiled a little, "Are you saying I have a nice beard?"

He grinned, "The best."

She nodded, "Thanks, Adam, um, I'm going to," she pointed at the door.

He nodded frantically, "Go, go."

He smiled as she left and then reached over and grabbed the Madden. Since they were even and all he would just keep that for himself.


End file.
